


Desperation

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam blushes every time he presses the button on his phone, marking the start of “I need to pee” to see how long he can push it before his bladder sends him scurrying to the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

It’s hard to concentrate when Dean is watching. The weight of his eyes makes Sam antsier than he is, and the number on his timer is always significantly lower than he wants it to be. Sam blushes every time he presses the button on his phone, marking the start of “I need to pee” to see how long he can push it before his bladder sends him scurrying to the bathroom.

The first time Sam makes it to 30 minutes, Dean gives him a little smile from across the dinner table. At an hour, Dean murmurs “Good boy,” when Sam clambers back into bed, pulling him close and resting one hand over his lower belly. Sam swears he can feel the goosebumps Dean’s  fingertips stir up all the way inside. 

Now, Sam is in the shower in nothing but his boxer briefs. Dean’s on a chair in the doorway of the cubicle, quietly observing while Sam squirms on the spot. His bladder is throbbing, every pulse feeling like its going to push him over the edge. Instinct has him grabbing his cock, palming it in attempt to stave off the need, but a quiet noise from Dean makes Sam jerk that hand away. 

Shifting from foot to foot, Sam finds his knees bending inward, trying to hold in the pressure. He bites his lip, bending forward just enough to help but not enough to block Dean’s view. 

With a little sob, the first dribble seeps into his underwear. Sam covers his face with his hands, groaning into his palms as he fights for control. 

“Sammy. Look at me.” Dean’s voice is calm despite his obvious lust, and the tone drags Sam’s eyes up to meet his brothers. Sam can feel the heat crawl across his face, but Dean is smiling and he’s hard in his jeans, so he drops his hands to his sides. 

A single breath out, and there’s another spurt, enough to really get the fabric over the head of his cock wet. The sensation of cool wetness against his head brings a deluge that splatters on the tile floor of the shower, the sound echoing off the quiet walls around them. Sam whimpers, but he can’t stop the flow now, can only stand in a growing puddle of his own warm piss. 

He’s panting when its done, a sharp shiver shooting up his spine as the last trickle dies away. Somewhere along the way, Sam’s eyes have dropped to the floor, watching the flow of liquid down the drain. He startles at the sight of a second set of feet stepping into the shower, and then Dean is pushing him up against the shower wall. One hand cups his wet cock while the other cradles his face as Dean kisses him. 

“Fuck, Sam. God, thank you,” Dean murmurs, drawing back just enough to look his brother in the face. 

“D’you wanna… “ Sam’s shivering a little, still hot with embarrassment, but he slips a hand down to grip Dean through his jeans. 

“God,  _yes_.” 

“I - can I shower, first?” 

“Of course, Sammy.” 

Sam allows Dean to strip him of his sopping wet boxer briefs, tossing them at the corner of the stall with a plop before stripping out of his own clothes and starting the shower. He washes Sam thoroughly, cradling him close as he lathers soap over them both. Dean buffs him dry with a fluffy towel, and Sam’s oddly grateful they’re not doing it in the shower. 

He’s still a little trembly as Dean spreads him out on the bed, but that feeling fades quickly when Dean’s warm body settles on top of him. 


End file.
